Sombras en la obscuridad
by Neiro
Summary: Harry parece haber sobrevivido una vez más a Voldemort, sin embargo, con Sirius desaparecido, Harry volverá a enfrentarlo junto con Ron y Hermione, para tratar de sobrevivir una vez más
1. Una sombra asesina

"Una sombra asesina"  
  
Ese verano era el más insoportable que había tenido Harry en toda su existencia. Especialmente por los Dursley. Aunque tía Petunia y tío Vernon parecían haberse resignado a que tenían una vida por demás desgraciada, seguían teniendo un humor de perros. Por otra parte, a Dudley, por más dietas que sus padres le ponían y exigían, este no parecía tener remedio y seguía comiendo como si fuera un animal de engorda.  
  
Además, aunque se mantenía en contacto con Hermione y con Ron, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía ninguna noticia de Sirius ni de Hagrid, y esto si que lo ponía preocupado. Sus pesadillas habían ido en aumento, y las peores eran en las que veía como maltrataban lenta y cruelmente a cada uno de sus amigos, despedazándolos poco a poco hasta matarlos; las pesadillas parecía que le querían decir lo que le podía pasar a cada uno de sus amigos, e incluso a él por haberse atrevido a desafiar a Voldemort y ganarle.  
  
Lo único que lo ayudaba a sobrevivir esta vez, era que al parecer podría irse a vivir con los Weasley por mucho más tiempo que en los otros veranos, si es que Dumbledore lo permitía.  
  
Esa noce, después de haber soportado a los Dursley una vez más, y cuando había mandado a Hedwig que buscara una vez más a Sirius, Harry se retiró a dormir más preocupado que de costumbre, tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar en Privet Drive; algo bastante malo que nunca había ocurrido ahí.  
  
Cuando harri al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, una extraña silueta negra llegó a Privet Drive con planes de matar dirigiéndose silenciosamente hacia la vivienda no. 4 


	2. Sirius aparece

"Sirius aparece"  
  
La extraña criatura consiguió entrar a la habitación de Harry, y ahi lo vió, el alimento que su amo le había prometido. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre la cara de la víctima con la intención de asfixiarlo y después engullirlo. Pero la víctima le tenía una sorpresa, algo que contra lo que el amo no la había prevenido...  
  
Aquella noche era de los más negra; Sirius sólo había visto una noche parecida a esta, la noche en que James y Lily fueron asesinados; la noche en que el traidor de colagusano los había entregado a Voldemort.  
  
Hacía varias noches que había dejado a Remus, ya le había advertido que Dumbledore quería reunir a la vieja pandilla, para empezar a tomar medidas drásticas en contra de Voldemort, ahora solo tenía que ir a buscar a Arabella Figg, que vivía demasiado lejos de Inglaterra. No podía usar la aparición, ya que el ministerio controlaba todas las apariciones, y él no se podía dar el lujo de facilitarles el trabajo para atraparlo. -"Es una suerte que Harry me haya dado al hipogrifo para escapar aquella vez"-pensó Sirius cuando entró a la cueva y vió a Buckbeak; pero se percató de que el hipogrifo no estaba solo, estaba con una lechuza blanca como la nieve. Estaba con Hedwig  
  
Harry despertó bruscamente; la cicatriz lo estaba matando, había tenido una pesadilla, pero ahora la víctima era él, solo que no pudo identificar al agresor, no tenía ninguna forma humana, era como una sombra, una sombra maligna. Mientras Harry meditaba acerca de que diablos podía ser aquella sombra, vio como las sombras se movían lentamente cambiando de posición y acercándose un poco a su cama. -"Debe de ser el reflejo del farol de la calle"- pensó Harry -"No creo que pueda ser...". Harry no pudo terminar de pensar la frase, porque algo grande y pesado se le arrojo encima tirándolo de la cama y tratando de taparle la nariz y la boca para asfixiarlo; al mismo tiempo lo sujetó fuertemente contra el piso inpidiéndole moverse. Aunque luchaba fuertemente, Harry sintió poco a poco que sus fuerzas lo iban abandonando, ya casi no podía luchar ni moverse, se le estaba acabando el oxígeno rápidamente, y para colmo de males que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento; no podría aguantar más por mucho tiempo.  
  
Sirius en ese momento empezó a tener una visión, y esta no era nada buena; estaba viendo como una sombra se abalanzaba sobre Harry y como este desaparecía de la visión por debajo de la sombra, aunque no era una sombra común, era un animal llamado "Lethifold". Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Sirius decidió aparecerse lo antes posible para salvar a su sobrino. - "¡¡¡¡Aparecium Privet Drive 4!!!!!"-gritó Sirius. Al instante sintió como su cuerpo fue jalado a la velocidad del rayo dentro de una niebla espesa; poco después estaba en la sala de estar de los Dursley, y rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Harry.  
  
Al entrar al cuarto, vió al animal ese, era demasiado oscuro para ser una sombra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la varita de Harryque estaba en el baúl abierto y se concentró en algún recuerdo feliz... "el día en que se convirtió en el padrino de Harry"... ya lo tenía, "¡¡¡¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!!". Un inmenso patronum salió de la varita dirigiéndose hacía el lethifold, consiguiendo que este dejara a su presa y se fuera lo más rápido posible. Cuando el lethifold se fue, apareció Harry pálido e inconsciente.  
  
Bueno, aquí les puse ya mi segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, trate de hacerlo lo más largo que pude, como me pidió dragon girl, por cierto gracias dragon girl, el review que me mandaste fue el primero que he recibido, ya que esta es mi primera historia :) 


End file.
